Omae no Kimochi wo Kakusu Na!
by wen phantom14
Summary: Kuroko menyukai Kagami, tapi karena takut kehilangan ikatan yang selama ini terjalin, Kuroko bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk tidak mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi bagaimana jika Kagami memiliki perasaan yang sama? Akankah Kuroko tetap bungkam pada perasaannya? Fic yang dibikin berdasarkan kisah di doujinshi "Under Lover" milik pecora*. WARNING inside!


_Aku menyukai Kagami kun._

 _Perasaan ini tak akan pernah kuungkapkan kepadanya, tapi tempatku untuk di sampingnya tak akan kuserahkan kepada siapapun._

 _Aku sungguh angkuh._

 _Tapi, aku sudah memilih jalan ini—untuk terus berada di sisinya._

 _Ya, tanpa seorang pun tahu, aku telah bersumpah di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam._

.

^under_lover^

Disclaimer :

黒子のバスケ © 藤巻忠俊

Under Lover © pecora*

このフィクション © ウェンです(^^)

Warning :

Shounen Ai, semi canon, OOC (mungkin), typo, menggunakan bahasa Jepang, dll.

Note :

Fanfic ini wen bikin berdasarkan doujinshi Under Lover milik pecora*

wen merasa digantung setelah membaca doujin itu (yang versi novelnya), dan wen merasa gatal pingin endingnya KagaKuro pacaran, jadi, terciptalah fanfic ini...^^

wen tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk kesenangan semata..

Selamat membaca~

.

^under_lover^

Satu peluit panjang berbunyi, menutup pertandingan panas antara Touou _Gakuen_ dan Seirin _Koukou_. Gempar suara penonton membahana di seluruh stadion, menjadi saksi kemenangan Seirin.

Pihak pemenang bersuka cita. Air mata sang pelatih meluap karena bahagia. Para atlet berangkulan, menyalurkan euforia kemenangan mereka. Tepuka di kepala sang pencetak skor terkahir diberikan sebelum mereka kembali berjajar di tengah lapangan.

Sang bayangan Seirin merasa lega. Sungguh. Satu janjinya telah terpenuhi, dan hal itu membuatnya sungguh sangat lega. Saking leganya, kekuatan kakinya seakan menguap, membuatnya hampir ambruk menyentuh lapanagan bila sebuah lengan kekar tidak menangkapnya.

" _Daijoubu ka yo?!_ " ucap si penangkap sembari membawa tangan sang bayangan ke pundaknya. Tangan kirinya meraih pinggang si pemain terkecil Seirin.

"Aomine _kun_ ," altet bersurai biru langit itu memanggil nama pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Raut kecewa tampak di wajah _tan_ nya yang dibanjiri keringat.

"Kaulah yang menang, Tetsu," ucap si pemuda _tan_ lirih, membalas panggilan seseorang yang dulu pernah menjadi bayangannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?" Kuroko Tetsuya menatap serius sang _ace_ Touou. "Hari itu.. kau belum membalas bump-fistku," lanjutnya. Tubuhnya sedikit berjenggit merasakan tangan yang menompa tubuhnya meremat kuat pinggangnya. Meski sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya, tapi Kuroko mencoba untuk tidak mengindahkannya.

Sedikit menggerutu, si pemuda _tan_ mengulurkan tangannya, membalas kepalan tangan sang bayangan. Senyum puas menghiasi wajah Kuroko, hingga ia tak menyadari tatapan terluka dari pemuda yang memapahnya.

Mereka kemudian berbaris, saling mengucapkan terima kasih atas pertandinagn yang sportif. Setelahnya, kedua tim kembali ke ruang ganti masing-masing.

^under_lover^

Kelopak itu bergerak-gerak pelan sebelum membuka sepenuhnya. Mata _crimson_ nya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, mencari tahu dimana dia berada sekarang. Ah, iya, dia masih di ruang ganti. Ia ingat dirinya tertidur di tempat itu—bersama teman-teman setimnya.

Sebuah gerakan pelan di dekat kakinya yang selonjoran mengalihkan fokusnya. Pemuda yang mengikrarkan diri sebagai bayangannya itu baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Tangannya mengucek pelan ujung matanya sembari mendudukkan diri.

"Kuroko," panggil sang _ace_. Sang empunya nama menoleh.

"Kagami _kun_ ," membalas panggilan sang cahaya, ia mengedarkan pandangan, memperhatikan _senpai tachi_ yang masih terlelap karena kelelahan.

" _Naa,_ Kuroko," Kagami kembali menyebut namanya, membuat pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu mengalihkan fokusnya pada sang lelaki setinggi 190 cm di sampingnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apa, Kagami _kun_?"

"Aku pernah menanyakan ini sekali. Dulu ketika kita menginap di _onsen_.." Kagami menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko menahan napasnya. Saat di _onsen_?

Ingat. Tentu saja dia masih ingat. Pertanyaan yang terlontar saat pemuda tinggi itu memeluknya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia sangka akan keluar dari mulut cahayanya.

Ia... tak akan mungkin melupakannya...

"Kau... apa hubunganmu dan Aomine dulu?" kalimat itu sampai di gendang telinganya, membuyarkan segala sesuatu yang tengah berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Sebuah kalimat yang sama persis dengan pertanyaan yang pernah dilontarkan Kagami Taiga.

" _Teammate_.. aku sudah pernah menjawabnya, bukan," ujar Kuroko, mengulang apa yang pernah ia ucapkan dulu.

"Bukan hanya itu, kan?"

Napas Kuroko kembali tercekat. Dia... harus menjawab apa?

"Katakan sejujurnya!"

Kuroko masih diam bergeming. Kagami masih manatap teman satu timnya yang menunduk, menanti jawaban dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Keheningan yang terasa panjang menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan helaan napas mereka yang berada di ruangan itu terasa terdengar jelas di telinga. Satu tarikan napas panjang diambil sang bayangan ketika ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Aku... menyukainya..." katanya akhirnya. Pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada ubin putih di bawahnya.

Si pemuda berkepala merah tidak terkejut. Sejujurnya, dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Karenanya, ia melontarkan satu pertanyaan lain yang selama ini selalu mengusik benaknya. "Apa sekarang pun, kau masih menyukainya?"

Sunyi kembali melingkupi. Kuroko kembali kehilangan suaranya. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Haruskah ia mengatakan sejujurnya? Tentang perasaannya?

Kuroko menggeleng dalam angannya. Tidak. Ia tak akan mengatakannya. Ia sudah bersumpah. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hatinya untuk menjaga perasaannya tanpa harus mengungkapkannya.

"Hal itu bukan urusanmu, Kagami _kun_."

Satu kalimat tersebut sukses terlontar dengan wajahnya yang masih kalem tanpa ekspresi dan sukses pula menyayat hati sang cahaya. Kagami mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mencoba menahan segala emosi yang melanda dirinya. Tak melihat si pemuda biru mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Yang lebih penting, kita harus membangunkan _senpai tachi_..."

"..ku.. ITU URUSANKU JUGA, KUROKO!" Kagami memotong perkataan Kuroko sekaligus menghentikan gerakan pemuda mungil itu dengan suara keras. Perlahan Kuroko menoleh, mendapati Kagami yang terlihat setengah mati membendung amarahnya.

" _..ndayo!_ Jangan teriak-teriak, _da aho_!"

Kedua siswa kelas 1 Seirin itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Mereka melihat sang Kapten mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan malas. Bagi murid kelas 2 itu, bangun karena terikan _kouhai_ nya bukan hal yang ia inginkan saat ini. Apalagi dengan kelelahan yang melandanya. Ia menatap geram kedua adik kelasnya tanpa mau membaca atmosfir di sekitar mereka. Ia lalu menatap _teammates_ nya yang masih belum membuka mata.

" _Oi, omaera!_ Cepat bangun! Kita harus pulang!"

^under_lover^

 _Aku menyukai Kagami kun._

 _Tapi selamanya tak akan kuungapan perasaan ini padanya._

 _Aku ingin berada di samping Kagami kun._

 _Karena itu, aku akan terus menjadi bayangannya._

 _Benar,_

 _Inilah keinginanku, mimpiku, jalan yang telah kupilih._

 _Berkali-kali aku berpikir, tapi akhirnya aku tetap memilih untuk tidak menyampaikan perasaanku kepadanya._

^under_lover^

Pertandingan sengit melawan Touou _gakuen_ berakhir. Satu keinginan Kuroko telah terpenuhi. Namun kegelisahan dalam diri Kagami semakin membuncah dalam hatinya. Ingin rasanya ia menarik pemuda yang bersumpah untuk menjadi bayangannya ke tempat sepi—hanya berdua—lalu akan ia ungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Rasa sakitnya, kegelisahannya, rasa sukanya pada si pemuda.

Lalu, ketika para _senpai_ nya berniat merayakan kemenangan mereka, Kagami menemukan satu kesempatan untuk mencurahkan segala isi hatinya pada sang bayangan. Ia menawarkan kediamannya sebagai tempat perayaan.

Tak menemukan Kuroko ketika acara makan bersama, Kagami membuka pintu menuju berandanya, menemukan pemuda yang ia cari di sana.

" _Doumo_ ," sapa Kuroko. Kagami membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala, lalu menyusul pemuda mungil itu, menyandar pada tembok balkon.

"Kuroko," panggil Kagami. Pandangannya tak beralih dari gelapnya langit di musim dingin.

"Ada apa, Kagami _kun_?"

"Tentang yang tadi..." kali ini iris merahnya beralih. Kini merah dan biru saling bertubrukan.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Menunggu kelanjutan kalimat cahayanya, bukanlah apa yang ia inginkan saat ini. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah dalam, melihat _nabe_ yang hampir habis dimakan oleh kakak kelas mereka.

"Lebih baik kita ke dalam Kagami _kun_ , atau kita.."

"Jangan lari, Kuroko." Kagami meraih pergelangan tangan Kuroko, menghentikannya yang bermaksud kembali ke dalam. Kagami berjalan mendekatinya. Kuroko mundur sebagai responnya, hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok balkon. Ia terperangkap tembok dan cahayanya.

"Aku ingin tahu perasaanmu," ucap Kagami dengan suara lirih. "Aku menyukaimu.. karena itu.. aku ingin tahu perasaanmu."

Iris birunya membelalak, sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Ka.. Kagami _kun_ , jangan bercanda.."

"Apa di matamu aku sedang bercanda, Kuroko? Apa kau tidak bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam tatapan mataku?"

Tak ada jawaban dari sang bayangan. Ia hanya mampu mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris merah yang menyala, memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya, mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Aku selalu takut.." sebagai ganti kediamannya, Kagami lah yang membuka suara. "..jika suatu saat aku kehilanganmu. Aku takut tak bisa melihat sosokmu di sampingku. Aku selalu khawatir.. kau akan kembali kepada orang itu, jika kita berhasil mengalahkannya dan membuat dia berubah. Aku takut.. jika suatu saat nanti kau memilih untuk berhenti jadi bayanganku dan kembali padanya."

"Tidak akan," kata Kuroko akhirnya. "Aku tidak akan berhenti menjadi bayangan Kagami _kun_. Aku sudah bersumpah kepadamu."

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu kembali bertubrukan. Kali ini, kesungguhan yang terlihat dalam bola sewarna Kuroko berhasil menggetarkan bola sewarna darah milik Kagami. Pemuda jangkung itu kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu.. boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apa itu.. Kagami _kun_?"

"Apa kau menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu? Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Si pemuda biru kembali bergeming. Mulutnya lagi-lagi terkunci rapat, mencoba menjaga janji yang ia ucapkan pada dirinya sendiri. _Selamanya tak akan kuungkapkan perasaanku padanya_.

"Maukah.. kau menjadi kekasihku, Kuroko?" Kagami memperpendek jarak tubuh mereka. Ia semakin mengapit Kuroko, membuat pemuda itu tak mampu memalingkan pandangannya dari tatapan sungguh-sungguh seorang Kagami Taiga.

"A.. Aku..."

"Jangan sembunyikan perasaanmu. Katakan 'tidak' jika kau memang menolakku. Aku menghargai setiap jawabanmu, Kuroko.."

Kuroko memejamkan penglihatannya. Ditariknya napas panjang sebelum melepaskannya perlahan. Ketetapan hatinya runtuh sudah. Perasaan yang selalu ia tekan terasa meledak memenuhi hatinya, menyesakkan dadanya, membuat matanya terasa panas. Mata yang sejak lama menawan dirinya itu, membuatnya tak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi. Perlahan, kelopaknya kembali membuka.

".. _ki desu.._ "

Kagami melihat sebulir air mata mengaliri pipi Kuroko. Dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari si pemuda mungil. Ketakutan terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ku.. Kuroko.. jangan mengis.. jangan menagis.. duh.."

" _Kagami kun ga.. suki desu.._ " katanya di sela isak lirihnya.

"Ku.. Kuroko?"

"Aku menyukai Kagami _kun_.. tapi.. aku takut.. untuk mengungkapkannya.. aku.."

Tak menunggu kalimat tersebut selesai diucapkan, Kagami merengkuh tubuh mungil di hadapannya, membiarkan dada bidangnya basah oleh air mata bayangan kesayangannya.

" _Arigatou, Kuroko.._ " Kagami mengeratkan pelukannya. Dikecupnya pucuk kepala sang bayangan. "Kumohon.. jangan menangis lagi.."

Kuroko mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap pemuda yang tengah memeluknya dengan sayang. Ia menemukan sebuah senyum tulus di wajah pemuda itu, membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum.

" _Boku wa Kagami kun ga suki desu_ , _"_ ulangnya lagi dengan kemantapan hati.

" _Wakatta yo.._ Aku tak akan melepaskanmu, Kuroko. Tempatmu adalah di sampingku. Jalan yang bisa kau pilih hanyalah menjadi kekasihku. Kau mengerti?"

" _Hai_."

^under_lover^

 _Aku menyukai Kagami kun._

 _Walau aku telah memilih untuk tak mengungkapkan perasaan ini kepadanya,_

 _Kesungguhannya membuat ketetapan hatiku runtuh._

 _Aku menyukai Kagami kun._

 _Kali ini, aku bisa mengungkapkannya tanpa rasa takut._


End file.
